monsterhighlabfandomcom-20200214-history
Dot Angel
100px Dorothy Grim, '''better known by her stage name '''Dot Angel, is the 18-year-old daugther of an Angel and the Grim Reaper, making her an Angel of Death. She is a semi-famous actress in hauntlywood. Character Personality Dot is very mature for her age. Given the fact that she is in front of the camera since she was 9, she grew responsible very soon. Her mother, who died at her birth, was a famous actress as well and ever since she could think, she wanted to follow her footsteps and was supported by her family to do so. She is still a student at Nether High, though in her senior year, but due to her occupation she takes most of her classes online. Appearance Dot has long, curly hair with violet strands usually pinned-up. She has pointed ears, violet eyes and black wings on her back which she is able to hide completely if necessary. She has an obsession with the color black. Abilities *'Deadly Kiss:' As her powers are not matured yet, her kiss isn't deadly. However it will paralize the one receiving it, albeit temporarely. This ability does not affect the undead. *'Flying' Skillset * Acting Relationships Family Mortimer Grim, Father Mortimer is the headmaster of Nether High and a Grim Reaper. He is a very caring and loving father who supports his daughters - those he knows of - where he can, which is why he takes care of every obstacle Dot has to overcome in order for her continuing to follow in her dead mother's footsteps and become/maintain a hauntlywood career as an actress. Holly Angel † , Mother Holly Angel was an Angel and one of the highest earning actresses in hauntlywood, due to her radiant beauty and superb acting skills. Unfortunately her career found an abrupt end when she died giving birth to Dorothy. Because of this, there never was a relationship between Dorothy and her biological mother, but she looks up to her nonetheless started to follow her footsteps and became an actress herself when she was only 9 years old. Portia Grim, Stepmother Portia Grim, born Portia Mors, is a Grim Reaper and teacher at Nether High. Though not her biological mother, she loves her a lot and does consider her as her mother, due to the fact that Portia was her mother figure when growing up. Portia cares for her just as if she was her own daughter and supports her career choice to her best feasibility. Demise Grim, Half-Sister link=Demise Grim Demise is Dorothy's younger half-sister and a pure Grim Reaper. Both of them where very close when they were younger but due to Dot being in hauntlywood most of the time and Demise transferring schools, they hardly see each other. Dot still loves her lots though and exclusively sends her bits and pieces from set every now and then, even if she isn't supposed to. Dabria Fae, Half-Sister Dabria is a Grim Reaper/Fairy hybrid and younger half-sister of Dot. However Dot doesn't know of her existence (yet), so there is not much of a relationship right now. Trivia * Dot is the 34th OC created by bigrika She was introduced on 13th August, 2016 * Her design and being was heavily inspired by Frances Conroy's portray of Shachath, the Angel of Death, in American Horror Story, season two, "Asylum". * Her stage name "Dot Angel" was intended to be a sound alike to "Death Angel", which is her monster type. Category:Bigrika Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Angel Category:Grim Reaper Category:Hybrid Category:Nether High Category:RikaFem Category:RikaChar